1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to Christmas lights organizers and more particularly pertains to a new Christmas lights organizer for reeling an elongate flexible element, such as a string of Christmas lights, therearound.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of Christmas lights organizers is known in the prior art. More specifically, Christmas lights organizers heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 5,526,931; U.S. Pat. No. 5,064,067; U.S. Pat. No. 2,287,368; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 198,981; U.S. Pat. No. 4,501,567; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 251,356.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new Christmas lights organizer. The inventive device includes a spaced apart pair of panels with a spaced apart pair of inner rods extending therebetween. Each of the panels has an elongate outer rod outwardly extending therefrom. A first of the outer rods is coaxial with a first of the inner rods and a second of the outer rods is coaxial with a second of the inner rods. The first inner rod has a spaced apart pair of slots therein designed for receiving the prongs of an electrical plug therein.
In these respects, the Christmas lights organizer according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of reeling an elongate flexible element, such as a string of Christmas lights, therearound.